The present invention relates to a fabric which assists a vehicle including an automobile to run in the presence of snow, sand, or mud or in an insufficiently leveled or unleveled ground, which recovers an overrun airplane, which assists a hovercraft to make a landing in an island, which is disposed in an insufficiently leveled temporary road or parking lot in the presence of snow, sand, or mud to assist the vehicle to run, which is used as a temporary heliport to assist the airplane to run, or conversely which is disposed in a leveled road to prevent the road, and the like from being damaged by the running of a heavy vehicle, or the like.
When a vehicle runs in a place with snow, sand, or mud present therein, tires are caught by the sand, or slip, thereby frequently resulting in a running disable situation. In this situation, even when the tires are rotated, the ground is further dug and it becomes further difficult to escape. Moreover, a heavy vehicle or a heavily loaded vehicle is easily caught and has further difficulty in escaping. There has been a strong demand for solving the problem.
To prevent this situation from occurring, or as an escape measure if the situation occurs, a steel plate or an aluminum plate has heretofore been laid temporarily on a sandy soil. However, the metal plate is heavy in weight, much labor is required in handling the plate, or a size of one plate is limited from a problem of storage or transport. It has taken much time and labor to fill the running road with the plates.
Additionally, a rubber sheet constituted of a steel iron rope as a core has been used, but is very heavy and is disadvantageously handled with difficulty.
Moreover, a fabric woven with a synthetic resin fiber has also been used, but a fabric design obtained simply by weaving warps and wefts has a flat structure. Therefore, the tires slip or the fabric slips on a contact ground surface and a desired effect cannot be obtained. It has also been proposed to dispose protrusions in the fabric or the rubber sheet in order to prevent the slipping. However, the number of manufacturing steps increases, the protrusions are frequently broken or removed during use, and there are too many problems in practical use.
It has also been considered to use synthetic resin yarns and weave a fabric having concavities/convexities. However, the fabric does not have a woven structure sufficient in rigidity and concavities/convexities, and it is impossible to obtain a fabric which produces a desired effect required for an escape assisting fabric for the vehicle.